Lashing systems are known generally and are used widely for fastening articles to other members. It is known, for example, to fasten a net or an elastic cord to several fixed points on an outer portion of a backpack so as to form a web, which may be stretchable, between which articles are bundled or stowed. In the known prior art lashing systems, however, several points of the net or elastic cord are permanently fastened to the backpack so that the article capturing web formed thereby is relatively non-adjustably fixed thereon. The prior art lashing system thus generally imposes severe limitations on the number and size of articles stowable and on the stowage orientation thereof, due partly to the fixed web location and non-adjustability thereof.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of lashing systems and tackle therefor, useable for fastening articles to stationary members.